poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas, Lightning and Friends found Nia/Ambush in the mountains/Yong Bao to the rescue
This is how the ambush in the mountains scene goes in Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie. and the cars are puffing, driving and flying towards some snow capped mountains when they saw Nia not too far ahead of them Thomas: Nia? (gasps) Nia! (echoes) King: There she is! couldn't hear them because of the wind as she climbed on Thomas: Nia! (toots) whistle echoes through the mountains. Nia carries on, unaware that Chick and the lemons are watching her Chick Hicks: Get ready. Grem: You got it. Thomas: Nia! It's us! Thomas! And McQueen! heard them and look down to see them. Scowling, she speeds up, wanting to get away from them after the trick Ace forced them to play on her Thomas: We're sorry, Nia! We're really are! Lightning McQueen: We didn't want to play a trick on you! Dusty Crophopper: It wasn't our idea! It was Ace's! Nia: And that makes it alright, does it?! Thomas: No. Because we went along with it! Cruz Ramirez: You were right all along! Ace's not the right car for me! Hugo: We shouldn't have listened to him! Thomas: Nia, please! WE'RE ALL SORRY!!!!! yelling echoes through the mountains again. Chick turns to the lemons Chick Hicks: Now! lemons push an enormous pile of snow down towards Nia, who stops Nia: Do you and McQueen and the rest of you really mean it, Thomas? Thomas: Yes, Nia, we all do! Lightning McQueen: Uh, Thomas? Thomas: What? gestures to the huge avalanche above them Cars: (gasp) Thomas: Nia! Look out! starts to reverse Thomas: No, Nia! Go forward! There's a tunnel! You'II be safe! stops, looks at the tunnel and does so. But before she gets there, the avalanche caught her and dragged her down the mountain with it Nia: Oh! Thomas: Nia! screams as she slides down the mountain before ending up dangling over the edge of the cliff. Chick signals to Ivan, who drops a cage down to where Nia is. The cage sweeps her up and traps her Nia: It's a trap, Thomas! We've been set up! Chick Hicks: You bet you've been shut up, missy! And this time, you will meet your end! All of you will! Lightning McQueen: I doubt it, Chick! Ripslinger: Because of you, we all became laughing stocks! Soon it's you who will be laughed at and we will get the respect we lost all those years ago! Dusty Crophopper: Oh, it is on, Ripstinker! Thomas: Hold on, Nia! We're coming! Chick Hicks: Now, Arvy! And this time, do it properly! races towards Thomas. As soon as the blue tank engine rounds the corner, he rams into him. Thomas lands on the ledge just below the one leading to the tunnel. Acer approaches him with a blowtorch Acer: This time, I'm gonna make sure you stay dead! lights the blowtorch and puts the flame to Thomas' face, burning the side of his face Thomas: in pain Mater: Hang in there, Thomas! brings out his guns and starts firing at Acer Acer: You again! brings out his gun and fires back at Mater. Dr. Damage rams into Thomas sending him sliding into the enormous pile of snow behind him. Frank then repeatedly bashes Thomas in his side Skipper Riley: We gotta help Thomas so he can rescue Nia! Lightning McQueen: I've got a plan! Dusty, Skipper, Smokejumpers, you're with me! The rest of you, rescue Nia! Everyone: Roger that! Dr. Damage and Arvy continue to ruthlessly beat up Thomas, badly injuring and crippling him Thomas: and grunts in pain Frank: MOOOOOOOOO!!!! Avalanche: Make way for Avalanche! Arvy I thought that you might deserve a good spanking! Arvy: Oh, you're gonna pay for that! You're gonna be nothing by grease and oil once I get my tires on you! blows a raspberry at Dr. Damage and, feeling offended, he chases her and Chug get Frank's attention by squirting oil on his back. Now fuming, Frank chases after the two. Chick growls Chick Hicks: the lemons Finish what they started! Go, go! Grem: On it. and other lemons with blowtorches and chainsaws head to Thomas and start finishing what Frank, Dr. Damage and Arvy started Thomas: Ah! watches this in horror Nia: Thomas! Ramone: Just try to hold on, man! We'II rescue Nia! and Windlifter fly over to Thomas and drop some of their retardant on the lemons causing them to start coughing and spluttering Blade Ranger: That got em, didn't it? Windlifter: It did. Thomas: Thanks, guys! got Thomas back onto the rails to reveries to Nia who is still trapped in the cage and hanging from the edge of the cliff Chick Hicks: No, no, no! Ripslinger, Ned, Zed, stop him! Ned and Zed: Yes, sir! Ned and Zed swoop down to Thomas. Ned rams him off the track and he is sent rolling over and over until eventually stopping on his side. Ripslinger then starts digging his propeller into Thomas making his scream in pain Ripslinger: This is why they're called Sky Slicers! sprays water at Sterling Sterling: Whoa! ties up Professor Z whilst Holley tases Axelrod Holley Shiftwell: Hope that'll keep you quiet for a while. rams Ripslinger off of Thomas Ripslinger: Ow! Why you...! Mack: No one messes with a friend of Mack's and gets away with it! hook his hook on Thomas to lift him back onto the tracks Thomas: weakly Thanks, Mater. Mater: No problem, buddy. But right now, you've gotta help Nia. crew jump out and bring chains to Nia and attach them to the bars of the cage she's trapped in Thomas: Ready? I'm going to pull you up now, OK? Nia: Are you sure, Thomas? Maybe you should wait until your injuries heal and for help? Thomas: Don't worry, Nia! I'm going to rescue you. I can do this by myself. slowly begins to pull her up but suddenly starts to feel woozy Nia: Thomas? You're not okay, are you? Thomas: groans No, Nia. But don't worry. You're on the ledge just enough for someone to handle the rest. onto his side and closes his eyes unconscious Lightning McQueen: Thomas! Hugo: We gonna help Nia right now, McQueen. crew attaches the chains to the cars and Planes while Mater uses his tow hook and Blade uses his hoist Blade Ranger: OK, everyone, together now! cars and planes start to pull Nia back up to safety but the cliff crumbles under Nia and she starts to fall, dragging the cars and planes with her Nia: Guys! (screams) Sally: Whoa! Dottie: We can't hold you! and the villains watched this in delight Chick Hicks: Say goodbye, champs! cars start slipping towards the cliff. Finn uses his grappling hooks to grip the edge. Then they heard a [[Category:Scenes] Category:Transcripts